creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Snydrex
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the An Oblivion Mod page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 21:32, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Re: Yeah, you're doing it right. Well, mostly. It's just ~~~~, not ~~~~ ~~~~. :P LOLSKELETONS (talk) 18:22, March 30, 2014 (UTC) You're cool. I took a look at your contributions page and noticed your reviews of some pastas. One MS paint out of ten? Two point five Michael Bays out of ten? This is brilliant. I enjoy your opinions. We should be, like, friends. Or something. I'm lonely. I'd also be intrigued to see what kind of opinion you have on my story, http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Hanging_Man_Hill. It's going to be the PotM tomorrow. Don't forget to leave a nonsensical score. Indefinitesilence (talk) 18:52, March 31, 2014 (UTC) You're cooler. Holy jeez. Really? You REALLY thought that about my story? I'm almost in tears. You are truly one of the most amazing people I've ever met. I haven't met Obama yet, but I'm pretty sure you might even be awesomer. Is that a word? Like, really, I mean... Anyway, thank you. Thank you so gosh darn much. Golly gee willikers, ain't this just swell? I'm going to have to put this on the fridge. About your complaint? I'm not mad. I know that I only said one or two things about the grandmother. This story came straight out of an actual part of my childhood, so when it came out of my head, this part of my brain just went with the pre-conception that everyone knew exactly who the hell this woman was and what she was like. Obviously, that's not true. Your mind just kind of does that. Like, you know when you used to go #2 in school and when you came back, you had the feeling that everyone was looking at you and everyone knew exactly what you just did? It's like that. Sort of. I'm bad at metaphors. Was that a metaphor? I think so, but... Also. Nine point five Stay Puft Marshmallow children out of ten? I was laughing my head off. Was that about the marshmallow bag? You might be wondering... Was my house real? Yes. http://tinyurl.com/lauxlgq Was the location of Hanging Man Hill real? Double yes. http://tinyurl.com/kktntzh Did Terry's grandmother once catch me urinating in her backyard? That's none of your damn business. Anyhoe, thanks a bunches. Yes, I did mean to type "Anyhoe." Indefinitesilence (talk) 21:05, March 31, 2014 (UTC) You're so cool. .___. It's not ACTUALLY true. You've got it all wrong. That's not exactly what I meant. r u srs bro Terry (whose real name is Morgan) is still alive. Very true elements were taken from my past and implemented into my'' creative writing. ''Oh, '''that one' works now?'' Indefinitesilence (talk) 21:28, March 31, 2014 (UTC) You didn't actually expect it to be real, did you? I do stretch the truth sometimes. It was only for the purpose of entertainment, I promise! srsly wtf bro I'm only fifteen years old. It's not like you could really expect me to have SEEN someone die like that and not be forever scarred. What I meant to say is that I thought that you probably knew that most Creepypastas weren't ENTIRELY the truth. Bro, I promise. I'm fine. Terry's fine. Even his grandma is fine. It's all in the spirit of getting you worked up. I guess I had trouble telling you that because the technical way to go about it is to allow people to think that whatever it is the story is about is one hundred percent true. However, since you obviously felt bad for me, I ruined the atmosphere of it and told you. And for that, I'm sorry. Have a cookie. All better? Also, four out of five of the crossed out sentences above are true. You decide which ones. Indefinitesilence (talk) 21:46, March 31, 2014 (UTC) You're cooler than cool. Perhaps you missed what I said earlier. I'm fifteen. Holy shiz. Now, what I expect usually is a reaction like this: But you haven't seemed to react at all. How odd. React to this. Right this instant. DO IT NAOW. Indefinitesilence (talk) 04:20, April 1, 2014 (UTC) You're the coolest. Yep. I'm not joshin' ya. I'm fifteen. Ohmahgodthatmustbeimpossibleright? Wrong. Look at me in all my fifteen-year-old glory! Indefinitesilence (talk) 01:59, April 2, 2014 (UTC) You asked my pasta to be deleted. Due to your negative vote on my creepy pasta, it was removed rather you reported it or not is no longer my concern, but since it takes a few negative votes, I'm will to rewrite and re-create Blackout. And I want your help. I want you to read and rate. Message me back. Theshadowmark117Theshadowmark117 (talk) 15:34, April 2, 2014 (UTC) :He didn't report it. I simply saw his negative review in the wiki activity and decided to read the story for myself. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 19:25, April 2, 2014 (UTC) That sounds good. I apologize for blaming you for my stories removal. I too was just aggravated and upset. I would to not just have admins opinion on it, but yours as well. I wish to make Blackout a good creepy pasta and not as many clichés as possible. Theshadowmark117Theshadowmark117 (talk) 22:26, April 2, 2014 (UTC) You're kewl. If you're insinuating that I have male genitalia, you would be correct. Also, thank you. Indefinitesilence (talk) 03:33, April 3, 2014 (UTC) You're kewler. Did you like Hanging Man Hill? Of course you did! So, if you're down to clown, go check out this forum post: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:286970 You will if you love me. Indefinitesilence (talk) 02:24, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I know. It wasn't that great, and to be honest, it certainly wasn't that scary. I thought that the premise was okay, seeing as how I haven't really seen any Creepypastas revolving around this kind of thing, but I didn't exactly bring it out in the best way. I almost thought about leaving it at Hanging Man Hill and becoming a One-Hit Wonder, but I wanted to do something more. I'll be sure to do some major revisions. Thanks for your input, man. Indefinitesilence (talk) 16:51, April 6, 2014 (UTC)